Nightmares of God: Hiroto, el Millonario
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Hiroto es el excéntrico CEO de Kira Corp. y tiene una obsesión. Ryuuji es su fiel secretario/hermano/mejor amigo/algo más, que dedica el tiempo a asegurarse de que la impulsividad de Hiroto no termine estallándoles en la cara. Cuando Hiroto se va a la guerra, Ryuuji le espera. [AU, One-Shot]


_**Esta es la quinta parte de una serie de fics titulada "Nightmares of God", que consiste en varios fanfics relacionados. Los primeros son varios one-shots respecto a los personajes principales y después una historia de varios capítulos que los involucra a todos. Loosely based on Avengers.**_

 _ **Nota: Para entender este OS no es necesario haber leído los otros, pero recomiendo mucho haber leído al menos el de Touko antes.  
**_

 _ **Diane, este va para ti que te has leído todos y que esperabas este ;) muchas gracias por todos tus reviews!  
**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD  
**

 **Quinta entrega: Hiroto, el Millonario.**

* * *

Con un Redbull en la boca, Hiroto iba presionando botones en su computadora, viendo números y cálculos apareciendo en la pantalla. Sus ojos verdes viajaban de un lado a otro, componiendo estrategias y teorías, métodos y estadísticas de treinta mil cosas que tan sólo él, en su obsesión, entendía. La puerta automática de su pequeño escondite en el ático de su mansión se abrió, dando paso a Midorikawa, quien llevaba consigo una bandejita con comida. Hiroto se volteó en su silla para verlo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

–Buenas noches –saludó. Midorikawa suspiró y se aproximó, dejando la bandeja en el escritorio junto a él.

–Mañana sales muy temprano, ¿no es hora de que duermas? Sabes que Kidou no te va a aceptar en ninguna misión si llegas con unas ojeras de panda.

Hiroto amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

–Está bien. Te prometo que ceno y me voy a dormir.

–Claro –le respondió incrédulo y luego, llevándose una mano a la cintura, observó la pantalla holográfica que brillaba sobre el escritorio de su jefe–. ¿Ya terminaste las modificaciones de Grandman?

–En eso estoy. Unos cálculos más, un poco de soldaduras, y listo. Ya no habrá lugar para errores –se puso de pie, quedando frente al rubio secretario y tomándole por los hombros–. Te prometo que esta vez finalmente lo voy a vengar.

Midorikawa le sonrió sin mucha sinceridad, pero Hiroto no lo notó. Porque cuando se trataba de _ese_ tema, Hiroto muchas veces veía tan sólo lo que quería ver. Y si lo que quería ver era un apoyo incondicional por parte de su secretario y mejor amigo, entonces eso era lo que iba a ver.

–Tengo un presentimiento, Ryuuji.

–¿Qué clase de presentimiento?

–No lo sé, creo que algo va a pasar. Una nueva pista.

El menor -Hiroto le llevaba un año- volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

–Asegúrate de no desvelarte demasiado pensando en esa pista. Ya vendrá cuando tenga que venir.

Hiroto asintió y Midorikawa se dio la vuelta para irse. El pelirrojo le miró caminar hacia la puerta, y luego regresó la atención a su computadora.

Quince años atrás, habían estado caminando por las calles de Nueva York. Él y su padre, que le llevaba de la mano. Su madre había fallecido joven, en un accidente automovilístico, así que ahora eran sólo ellos dos y su hermana, quien por esos días se encontraba de visita con sus abuelos. Quizá ese había sido un factor importante, su voz de la razón no estaba ahí, y cuando ellos dos estaban juntos eran conocidos por hacer muchas cosas sin sentido.

Hiroto estaba comiendo un helado a pesar de que estaba nevando y se moría de frío. Le pidió a su padre ir a patinar a alguna de las pistas de hielo y el hombre, bastante joven en ese entonces, accedió sin rechistar, sosteniendo también un helado sabor fruta en la mano que no estaba aferrada a su hijo. Avanzaron por una calle ruidosa, llena de gente y de nieve blanca. Los taxis amarillos iban pasando sin merced por las calles, pasando a atropellar a más que algún transeúnte en más que una ocasión. Cruzaron una calle antes de donde se encontraba la pista, con el semáforo de los peatones en verde, mientras a su lado los carros amontonados esperaban. Hiroto, entonces con nueve años, jaló repentinamente a su padre al detenerse. El hombre le miró y dirigió la mirada al lugar en el que los ojos de su hijo se habían clavado. Estaban pasando justo bajo las estructuras metálicas de un edificio en remodelación, y ahí, entre los tubos y pedazos de cartón, había un niño acurrucado como un gatito extraviado. Sus ojitos negros se levantaron para mirarlos cuando notó sus miradas encima. Tenía el cabello rubio y despeinado, la piel caramelizada, se abrazaba a sí mismo porque su abrigo delgado y sus guantes de tejido barato no parecían ser suficiente para resguardarlo del frío. Padre e hijo le observaron. Entonces Kira Seijirou hizo amago de jalar a su hijo para que retomaran el camino, pero Hiroto no se movió. En lugar de eso, luchó contra su agarre y se soltó para correr hacia el niño. Se agachó frente a él, al lado opuesto de un par de tubos, y extendió una mano para intentar tocarlo. El niño se hizo hacia atrás como si Hiroto fuese una araña gigante intentando tocarlo con una de sus ocho patas peludas. El pelirrojo desistió.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ryuuji… –su voz sonó quedito y sus ojillos negros lo observaban con desconfianza.

–Yo soy Hiroto, ¿qué haces ahí?

–Espero.

–¿A quién esperas?

–A mi mamá.

–¿En dónde está?

–No lo sé. Me dijo que me quedara aquí mientras iba por el desayuno y no ha regresado.

–¿El desayuno? –esta vez fue el padre de Hiroto el que habló. El hombre miró a su reloj si sólo para corroborar que efectivamente, la hora que era ya era pasada del almuerzo y pronto sería la hora de la cena. Miró al niño y luego miró hacia los alrededores como si buscara a alguien.

–Tengo mucho frío –dijo el menor, volviendo a abrazarse. Hiroto, sin siquiera dudarlo, empezó a quitarse la chamarra, pero su padre le detuvo.

–No te la quites, Hiroto. Le voy a dar la mía.

Dicho esto el hombre se quitó el abrigo, y luego llamó al niño.

–Ven. Te llevaremos a nuestra casa para que ahí esperes a tu mamá.

Pasaron tres días intentando localizar a la madre del niño. Les fue imposible. Cuando Seijirou llamó a Hiroto para explicarle que tendrían que enviarlo con los de servicios familiares, el pequeño pelirrojo estalló en un berrinche.

–¡No! ¡Quedémonoslo!

–Hiroto…

–¡No te lo puedes llevar!

–Hiroto, es un niño, no una masc…

–¡Yo sé que es un niño, por eso no te lo puedes llevar! ¡Nadie lo va a querer! ¡Nosotros lo podemos querer!

El hombre miró a su hijo. Y sí, efectivamente ellos eran conocidos por hacer muchas cosas sin sentido cuando estaban juntos y no tenían la voz de la razón de Hitomiko junto a ellos. Pero por una vez el hombre habría dicho que hacerle caso a su hijo no fue del todo descabellado.

Diez años atrás, Ryuuji tenía trece y Hiroto catorce. Iban juntos a la misma prestigiosa secundaria, por la que su padre pagaba una millonada, y el pelirrojo era escandalosamente popular. Tenía una novia nueva cada par de meses, cientos de amigos e invitaciones a todas partes.

A Ryuuji no le iba tan bien. Los niños eran un poco crueles con alguien que no era el heredero legítimo de un millonario. Con alguien que sólo tenía el privilegio de estudiar ahí por pura suerte. Solían disimular frente a Hiroto, pero cuando Ryuuji estaba solo era tratado como si no valiera lo suficiente como para estudiar ahí.

Le dolía, sí, le humillaba. Pero se esforzaba por no demostrarlo porque no quería causarle más problemas a su padre. De por sí ya lo tenía algo decepcionado porque sus calificaciones no eran tan altas como deberían ser, y porque no brillaba en ninguno de los clubs a los que se unía. Ni en el de fútbol, ni el de teatro, ni el de ajedrez.

Hitomiko era una niña prodigio, maravillosa para los números, repetidamente becada -aún si no lo necesitaba-, ganaba todo tipo de concursos y competiciones y era constantemente enviada a otros estados del país e incluso al extranjero para representar a su preparatoria o a los Estados Unidos en diversas competencias. Seijirou Kira no podía vaciarse la boca de elogios para ella, de decirle cuánto era que se enorgullecía de ella y cuánto era que la quería.

Hiroto, por otro lado, era un excelente deportista, un líder nato y un experto en relaciones interpersonales. Sabía influenciar en los demás y usaba esa habilidad para obtener todo lo que quería. Estaba claro que para un hombre de negocios como Seijirou, Hiroto era el mejor hijo que podría haber pedido. Y tampoco se agotaba en elogios para él, en regalos y cumplidos y en darle todo lo que quería.

Midorikawa siempre se sintió fuera de lugar. Por más que se esforzaba no lograba estar al nivel de su familia. No era bueno con los números, ni con las personas, ni con los deportes ni con nada. Seijirou jamás le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él. Ni que lo quería. Ni nada. Cuando le daba regalos, Midorikawa siempre sentía que eran por mero compromiso, mucho menos maravillosos por supuesto que los regalos que les hacía a sus verdaderos hijos.

Sin embargo, siempre tenía que convencerse de que fuera como fuera, su vida seguía siendo mucho mejor de lo que habría sido si lo hubiesen mandado a los servicios familiares y hubiese terminado en un orfanato o con una mala familia de acogida. También mucho mejor que si se hubiese quedado con su desnaturalizada madre que lo había abandonado así sin más. Al menos tenía una casa, educación de primera -aún si no la sabía aprovechar-, ropa de marca y viajes constantes.

Y también un hermano. Porque si bien Hitomiko era demasiado distante y Seijirou jamás lo trataba como un hijo, la persona en esa familia que siempre le había hecho sentirse bienvenido y querido era Hiroto. Con eso era suficiente.

Cuatro años atrás, a Hiroto aún le faltaba un año para poder alcanzar la mayoría de edad legal. Estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Harvard, mientras que Midorikawa había entrado a la Universidad de Columbia. Si bien no estaba mal, no era Harvard y lo sabía. Seijirou lo sabía también. Hitomiko había terminado una carrera en medicina y estaba en Alemania haciendo una especialización en biotecnología. Así que, con Hiroto en Cambridge y Hitomiko en Berlín, a Midorikawa, que era el único que seguía en Nueva York, fue el primero al que le informaron sobre el fallecimiento de Seijirou.

El rubio se había quedado de piedra. Sentado en la sala, con los párpados y los labios temblándole, había observado al COO de Kira Corp. quien lucía afligido, preguntándole si podía contactar a los dos hijos de Seijirou lo más pronto posible para darles la noticia. Ryuuji lo había odiado por dejarle semejante peso encima.

Hiroto había recibido la llamada a las seis de la mañana. Ryuuji no había dormido ni un segundo y se le notaba en la voz.

" _Por favor, necesito que vengas"._

" _¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? ¿Ryuuji, qué pasó?"_

" _Perdóname pero no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Necesito que agarres el primer vuelo que puedas a Nueva York y vengas. Te quiero. Nos vemos"._

La llamada se cortó. Los dos terminaron con un nudo en la garganta. Uno porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir y el otro porque ya se veía venir lo peor.

Hiroto se deshizo en el suelo de la sala cuando Ryuuji se lo dijo. Tenía el teléfono en la mano porque tenía que decírselo a su hermana, pero no podía parar de llorar. Ryuuji lloró junto con él.

Hitomiko llegó al día siguiente. Ryuuji no sabía si estaba en un estado de shock o qué, pero no podía recordar haberla visto llorar en ningún momento. Cuando el velorio y el entierro se acabaron, Hitomiko tomó el primer vuelo de regreso a Berlín y se fue, así, sin más. Ni siquiera preguntó quién se haría cargo de la compañía.

Hiroto tuvo que abandonar sus estudios para hacerse cargo, medio año después cuando cumplió los veintiuno. Midorikawa le siguió. Ambos decidieron que no estudiarían más y que aprenderían sobre la marcha. Midorikawa se volvió su asistente personal y también su sustituto cuando se ausentaba o se encerraba a concentrarse en sus cavilaciones sobre la muerte de su padre, lo que era frecuente, así que de alguna manera ambos eran los CEO's de Kira Corp., si bien, claro, Hiroto era el que ostentaba el título y Midorikawa figuraba como un simple secretario. Pero para él estaba bien.

Dos años atrás a Hiroto se le había ocurrido Grandman. El pelirrojo estaba convencido de que, además de Captain Japan, había en el mundo otros individuos con poderes sobrenaturales que representaban una amenaza para la humanidad. Esta idea suya derivaba del hecho de que, en algunas de las grabaciones rescatadas de la fábrica del día en que su padre había muerto, podía verse claramente la presencia de un individuo ajeno a la compañía que se había aparecido de la nada y al parecer había sido el causante de las explosiones iniciales.

Hiroto tenía grabadas sus facciones en la cabeza, así fueran sólo las facciones inexactas y borrosas que habían podido capturarse en las cintas.

Era un tipo alto y esbelto de largo cabello de tono claro, piel blanca y ojos pálidos. Hiroto había visto las grabaciones una y otra vez, formulando cientos de teorías las cuales al principio se había guardado para sí mismo. Eso hasta que había conocido a Kidou Yuuto, quien era un especialista en teorías de conspiración -porque eran justo con lo que trabajaba todos los días-, y entonces entre ambos se habían puesto la tarea de encontrar a esa amenaza desconocida, así no tuvieran una sola pista a su respecto.

No era fácil, tomando en cuenta que no había ocurrido ningún otro ataque desde entonces y que el supuesto atacante jamás había podido ser identificado. Además, también existía la posibilidad de que hubiese muerto dentro de la explosión, pues con la cantidad grotesca de destrucción que había habido -era una fábrica de armas, la especialidad de la empresa Kira-, había sido imposible identificar muchos de los restos humanos que se encontraron.

No quedaba más que especular, pero Hiroto había emprendido la creación de Grandman de cualquier forma, porque, existiera ese tipo o no, de todas formas sabía con toda certeza que había más cosas ahí afuera de las que ellos podrían siquiera imaginar. Y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

El proyecto de Grandman había sido terminado hacía cerca de seis meses. Midorikawa, por supuesto, había sido el primero en verlo en acción, volando en el aire, moviéndose con asombrosa agilidad y disparando esferas y rayos de energía que hacían estallar rocas y estructuras de metal. Hiroto descendió a su lado y se quitó el casco, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

" _Está listo"._

No había mucho más que decir. El Grandman era rojo con detalles en verde pistache, casi amarillo, recordando los tonos de los cabellos de ambos, como si simbolizara la unión de los dos. Ryuuji le había sonreído pero no con demasiada alegría. Sabía que de ahora en adelante Hiroto iba a ponerse a hacer cosas mucho más peligrosas sólo porque tenía esa arma, y eso no le agradaba del todo.

El segundo en conocer a Grandman había sido Kidou. El castaño lo había observado volar por el campo de entrenamiento analíticamente, con su uniforme negro y elegante y sus gafas que ocultaban sus intenciones. Sus labios habían hecho apenas muecas mientras lo miraba destrozar algunos blancos, y recibir balas como si fueran mosquitos.

" _Has creado algo bueno"._

" _¿Crees que será suficiente?"_

" _Me sorprendería demasiado que no, ¿qué tanta fuerza puede soportar?"_

Así, los dos hombres con cerebros de ingenieros habían empezado a discutir las especificaciones y capacidades de la máquina. Habían acordado ponerlo a prueba en las instalaciones de CLIER e incluso ponerlo a combatir con algunos de sus mejores agentes. Burn, _el Destructor,_ había sido de los primeros en combatirlo. Burn era una máquina de guerra, rápido y agresivo, daba unos saltos impresionantes para un ser humano normal y tenía una fuerza incontestable en sus cuatro extremidades. Cuando había terminado la prueba, el pelirrojo de CLIER se había acercado al pelirrojo de Kira Corp. y le había dicho con simplicidad:

" _Quiero uno"._

Hiroto y Kidou se habían mirado. Y así era como habían iniciado las discusiones de un segundo _Grandman_ que estuviera al servicio de CLIER -porque todos, especialmente Kidou y Hiroto, sabían que el Grandman original obedecía únicamente a su dueño y a sus caprichos-.

El segundo Grandman era rojo con plata. Casi tan bueno como el primero, pero había un detalle importante que le hacía falta. Un detalle completamente vital.

" _La fuente de energía",_ había dicho Kidou, mirándolo al otro lado de la mesa sobre la cual habían compartido tantas tazas de espressos y tantas noches de desvelo. Hiroto le miró con completa comprensión en los ojos. Sabía que había llegado el momento de revelar su secreto. _"¿Cuál es la fuente de energía que usaste con Grandman?"_

" _Es una larga historia"._

Kidou sonrió.

" _Tenemos toda la noche"._

Hiroto empezó con su relato, porque sabía que incluso un hombre como él no era capaz de ocultarle nada a un hombre como Kidou.

Hacía siete años, según los registros de Kira Corp., una empresa de la India se había topado con un extraño material mientras excavaban para construir un hotel. La pieza, una única piedra blanca de forma no uniforme, había detenido la taladrada de una máquina enorme y de muchas toneladas de fuerza. No se había rajado siquiera. Los constructores hindús la habían tomado y el líder del proyecto se la había quedado, usando después un contacto con el mercado negro para venderla como una rareza. "Piedra alienígena" la habían llamado, aunque nadie pudiera atestiguar que su origen realmente fuese extraterrestre. Daba igual. Este acontecimiento había llegado a oídos de un hombre de confianza de Seijirou Kira, quien a cambio se lo había informado al CEO. Seijirou, como guiado por un presentimiento, había decidido adquirirla y había pagado los dos millones de dólares que pedían por ella.

La piedra había sido todo lo que había quedado intacto en la fábrica que había sido atacada y en la que su padre había muerto. La habían transportado a los Estados Unidos y después el COO había procedido a informarle a Hiroto sobre todos los detalles de la investigación referente a ella. Al parecer, y según sus teorizaciones, la piedra representaba una fuente de energía infinita. Una energía más pura que cualquiera, ligera pero fuerte. Cuando Hiroto pensó en Grandman, sabía que esa piedra tendría que ser una parte esencial.

Y así era que lo había logrado. Tenía que admitir que cuando inició con la creación del segundo Grandman, no tenía idea de cómo iban a potencializarlo.

" _Así que una piedra blanca…"_

" _Está sumergida entre los circuitos de Grandman. Realmente no es muy grande así que pude adaptarla sin problema"._

" _No puedo creer que algo como eso exista"._

" _Si algo como Captain Japan existe, esto no debería sorprenderte"._

" _Cierto"._

Una semana después, Kidou había llamado a Hiroto a la base. El pelirrojo había llegado y había sido guiado a uno de los laboratorios. Sólo abrirse las puertas automáticas fueron recibidos por una enorme sala de paredes blancas e inmaculadas, con lámparas de luz fuerte en el techo. Hiroto frunció el ceño cuando vio a Manabe, el científico especialista de la división americana de CLIER, de pie frente a una cúpula de cristal que parecía contener una única cosa por dentro.

Una pequeña piedra blanca. Del tamaño de un puño. De bordes irregulares y una forma irrazonable.

" _¿Qué dem…?"_

" _Ya podemos terminar al segundo Grandman",_ comentó Kidou con una sonrisa. Hiroto le miró y le quiso preguntar cómo demonios la había conseguido. Pero sabía que se trataba de CLIER, una de las organizaciones de inteligencia más influyentes del mundo. Era obvio que la respuesta era sencilla.

No sabía por qué pero una sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios y se había emocionado bastante.

" _Hagámoslo"._

Y así había nacido _Burn Machine,_ el nombre que su futuro dueño le había dado, que si bien no era del todo original, era más o menos bueno y al agente pelirrojo le encantaba.

Black Widow, Gazelle, Sakuma, Fudou, Genda, Yuuichi y Midorikawa estuvieron presentes en el primer enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres-máquina. Hiroto había vencido -era de esperarse siendo que tenía mucha más experiencia con la máquina-, y cuando había descendido para darle la mano a Burn y ayudarlo a levantarse, había alcanzado a escuchar -porque el casco tenía un aditamento que amplificaba su audición- a Gazelle hablándole a Ryuuji en voz baja.

" _¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"_

" _¿Con qué, exactamente?"_

" _Con la creación de estas máquinas de guerra para combatir a fantasmas que nadie sabe si existen"._

"… _No voy a decirte que me hace del todo feliz, pero al menos supongo que me alegra que ellos sean los dueños de las únicas que existen"._

" _Por ahora"._

Ryuuji le había mirado. Los ojos de hielo se toparon con los ojos de grafito. El peliverde regresó la mirada al frente.

" _¿Y si esos fantasmas fueran reales?"_

" _Entonces preferiría matarlos con mis propias manos antes que dependiendo de máquinas que pueden caer en las manos equivocadas"._

El agente se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. Los ojos azules de Touko y los dorados de Burn le siguieron. Después se encontraron y, como si se comunicaran un mensaje no hablado, Touko había asentido sutilmente y había salido en persecución de su amigo.

Hiroto no había dicho nada, pero se había asegurado de recordar cada palabra de esa conversación en su cabeza. Porque no se podía tomar a la ligera ni las opiniones de Gazelle ni mucho menos las de Ryuuji.

Exactamente una semana después entró aquella llamada.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y el teléfono especial de Hiroto sonó. Sólo cuatro personas en el mundo tenían acceso a ese teléfono. Tenía un timbre horrible y el pelirrojo no lo apagaba jamás. Porque si Kidou, su hermana, Midorikawa o Tobitaka le llamaban, él siempre tenía que estar disponible y debía estar seguro de siempre escucharlo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la pantalla. Sabía que no era Midorikawa porque el secretario de ojos negros estaba dormido en la habitación de enfrente. Sabía que no era tampoco su hermana porque en los tres años y medio desde que había tenido ese teléfono y le había dado el número, ella jamás le había llamado. Así que tan sólo quedaban dos opciones: o Kidou, para informarle sobre alguna emergencia relacionada a CLIER, o Tobitaka, su informante del bajo mundo personal para decirle que había encontrado alguna importante pista referente al apodado "Sujeto Kira" -aquel que aparecía en las grabaciones de la explosión que había asesinado a su padre-. Tobitaka, si no se equivocaba, debía encontrarse en la actualidad en el suroeste de Asia, corriendo algunas investigaciones. Significaba que sus horarios estaban invertidos pero Hiroto le tenía dado órdenes de marcarle apenas descubriese algo sin importar la hora que fuese en América.

–¿Aló? –le dijo al teléfono, su voz apenas evidenciando la soñolencia de sus cuerdas vocales. Hiroto era un experto en estar siempre listo, fuesen las diez, las seis o las tres de la mañana. La voz que le respondió fue una voz grave. Tobitaka.

– _Grand, enciende los noticieros japoneses. Ahora._

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Se apresuró a levantarse y buscar su control remoto. Lo encontró y se sentó en la salita que había en su habitación, frente a su cama, de muebles negros y mullidos. Su enorme televisión HD empotrada en la pared se encendió y el pelirrojo empezó a buscar los canales japoneses. Tenía adaptado su servicio de recepción satelital para que le mostrara los canales de todo el mundo. Sabía que los de Japón se encontraban entre los 250 y pronto halló uno con un noticiero. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande.

–Tobi, ¿esto es…?

– _A Captain Japan le están pateando el trasero por un completo desconocido –_ interrumpió el otro hombre, un tipo casi en sus treintas que era experto en inteligencia y espionaje, exagente de la CIA y maestro en revelar secretos–. _Esto empezó desde hace cerca de cuarenta minutos. Algunas televisoras están arriesgándose a transmitir desde helicópteros o camionetas. Al principio Captain tenía la ventaja pero ahora están casi iguales._

Hiroto no lo podía creer. Quería gritar, no sabía qué pero quería gritar, y quería subirse al Grandman y teletransportarse de inmediato a Japón. Lamentablemente la teletransportación era una cosa que aún no inventaba.

–Mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Ryuuji ven aquí! –levantó la voz lo más que pudo, alejando el teléfono de él, para intentar llamar la atención del rubio–. Tobitaka, regístralo todo, cada ángulo, cada golpe, quiero saberlo todo. Voy a comunicarme con Kidou ahora.

– _Está hecho._

Colgaron y Hiroto se dispuso a marcar el número de Kidou. Antes de que acabara de teclear, Midorikawa entraba por la puerta y su teléfono volvía a sonar con el identificador mostrando el nombre de Yuuto en él. Contestó y lo puso en altavoz.

– _¿Estás viéndolo?_

–Estamos, estoy con Ryuuji. ¿Qué mierda pasa?

– _Pasa justo lo que habías estado esperando. Esta es tu 'pista'. Es tal como predijiste, Grand._

Hiroto suspiró. Entre la emoción y la tensión en su cuerpo sus pulmones se habían llenado de un oxígeno excesivo e innecesario.

–Voy a Japón.

– _Ya sé que vas a Japón. Déjame prepararte un equipo para que te acompañe. Nos vemos en la base en dos horas._

Cortó. Hiroto levantó la mirada hacia Ryuuji, quien se había quedado de pie a su lado, mirando hacia la pantalla. Las imágenes de Mamoru Endou dando y recibiendo golpes ridículamente poderosos se reflejaban en sus ojos oscuros.

–Es tal como dijiste –dijo él también, reconociendo que esto era exactamente lo que Hiroto se había visto venir. Era exactamente el motivo por el que Grandman y Burn Machine existían. Hiroto asintió.

–Ryuuji, esta vez realmente lo voy a vengar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

–Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Hiroto sonrió. Se puso de pie. Le tomó de los hombros y acercó peligrosamente sus rostros.

–Grandman no necesita tener cuidado.

Y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Me imagino a Hiroto haciendo sufrir a Ryuuji por siempre._**

 ** _Si este OS te ha gustado házmelo saber en_** _ **un review :) que sólo así sé si debería continuar.  
**_

 _ **Ya sólo queda un One-Shot antes de iniciar con la historia principal. Gazelle es nuestro último.  
**_

 _ **En la historia principal veremos a más personajes, como Fubuki y los capitanes del FFI (algunos ya han hecho sus apariciones estelares, en caso de que alguien lo haya notado).**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shots publicados:**_

 _ **Touko, la Agente**_

 _ **Endou, el Héroe**_

 _ **Osamu, el Monstruo**_

 _ **Terumi, el Dios**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los próximos one-shots:**_

 _ **Fuusuke, el Ladrón  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
